Teirm it is
by Guinevere137
Summary: It wasn't often that Eragon left the Academy, but this was for a…special occasion.


It wasn't often that Eragon left the Academy, but this was for a…special occasion. The only question now was: where to go?

"You're worrying too much," Trianna tutted, running her hands down his arms. "Relax…we'll find the right place to go."

"I want this to be perfect," Eragon insisted, placing his quill back in its pot. He'd just spent the last several hours crossing out places on a map of Alagaesia where he _wasn't _taking his future wife on their honeymoon. He'd crossed off Carvahall—it was too small, and there wouldn't be enough to do—Ilirea was also off the list, as Trianna spent most of her time there when she was not at the Academy. In addition, The Beor Mountains, Du Weldenvarden, and most cities were also crossed off.

Leaving…where, exactly?

"What about Teirm?" Trianna asked, leaning over his shoulder. "I have heard it is just _lovely _this tie of year…?"

Eragon perked up, "Do you want to go to Teirm?" He pulled out his quill and made a small circle around the city. "I may be nice, although Saphira would have to remain in the Spine…"

_That is fine by me…_Saphira muttered, licking her claws clean from her spot on her pillow. _But please, if you must go about doing what husbands and wives do, block me out first. _

Eragon blushed furiously. The last time he and Trianna had even gotten _close _to…well…Saphira had climbed into their shared office and caught them, claiming she "could not hunt with all of _that _going on." She'd gone hungry for three days, refusing to leave them alone.

"I will, I will," Eragon promised, and Saphira chuckled at his obvious discomfort.

Trianna smiled when she saw his blush. "You always were a bit of a prude," she teased, and moved to sit on his desk. Eragon opened his mouth to retort, but Trianna was quicker, leaning in and snatching a quick but passionate kiss that had Saphira rolling her eyes.

"Teirm it is," she whispered against her fiancé's lips. He swallowed and nodded, blushing once more.

The wedding, as to be expected, was held with much fanfare. Eragon and Trianna were married in Ilirea, at the request of the Queen, who wanted nothing more than to be present on their happy day. People from across the Broddring Kingdom flocked to see the legendary Shadeslayer marry the woman he described as the "woman of his dreams." The most notable guests, however, were Roran Stronghammer and his wife, Katrina, who brought along their two children, Ismira and Garrow.

Sure, the King of Surda was there, as well as the leaders from each of the other races of Alagaesia, but no one captured or held Eragon's attention like his cousins and their children. After five years living outside of the Kingdom, Eragon barely knew his niece and nephew, and it broke his heart to see eighteen-month-old Garrow shy away from him when he sent a smile the child's way.

"He'll learn," Katrina promised, "He's just a bit shy, is all."

Eragon wasn't so sure.

Still, he refused to let even Garrow's fear dampen what ought to be the happiest day of his life, so he placed it in the back of his mind and said his vows in front of Nasuada.

Horst spoke for Eragon. It was tradition that an elder man of the village speak for the groom should his father or uncle not be present, and with Eragon no longer having either, he went with his near and dear friend.

A friend of Trianna's mother spoke for her. Once again, like Eragon, she lacked any true family to speak for her. This was her best bet.

The ceremony was beautiful. Trianna, as a bride, was matched only by Katrina in beauty, but the two looked so different that Eragon hardly found it fair to compare them. He set the thought out of his mind and focused on his bride, smiling all the while.

_Little one, _Saphira prodded as the crowds finally dispersed that evening. _Please? _She nudged him with her nose, and Eragon stumbled with the impact.

Eragon turned to Trianna, "Can I go?" he asked her, gesturing toward Saphira. Trianna's lips pursed, but she nodded. She didn't like it, but they had already discussed Saphira's wish to fly alone with Eragon on his wedding night—a sort of last hurrah for the pair of them.

Unwillingly, Trianna undid the ceremonial ribbon that bound them together, releasing him to Saphira. "Go," she snapped. "But be back by sunrise. I _will _have my wedding night." And with that, Trianna spun on her heal and marched away.

She had her wedding night. As promised, Eragon arrived two hours before sunrise, blocking Saphira out long before he reached their bedroom. Trianna smiled when she saw him, pulling him by the hand toward the bed…

They entered Teirm on horseback, cloaks on, trying not to make a huge display. Even after all these years, such a thing still bothered Eragon, and Trianna was never fond of large crowds, either. The found an inn close to the castle, and Eragon paid the innkeeper without taking his cloak off.

"It's nice," Trianna commented, finally taking off her cloak. "…homey…" Eragon hummed, not really paying attention to the room. Trianna sat on the bed and grinned. "It's not straw!" she exclaimed. She bounced a little. "Likely feathers or something…"

"I know," Eragon muttered. "I asked Jeod what the best inn in the city was. This was his answer. Immediately."

"The best?" Trianna's grin widened. "It must have cost a fortune…" she murmured.

Eragon turned to her, "Only the best for you."

At that, Trianna surged to her feet and met him halfway, kissing him fiercely. Eragon barely had time to block Saphira out before Trianna was leading him toward the bed, perching on the edge. He straddled her, and she pulled his cloak off, dropping it to the floor.

"I love you," Trianna muttered against his lips.

"I love you more," he countered.

She beamed at him, "Not possible."

He hummed and pushed her backward, pinning her to the mattress.


End file.
